The 1984 meeting of the American Section of the International Society for Heart Research (ISHR) will be held at the Sheraton-Century Hotel in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma on September 13-15, 1984. The society was founded in 1967 by eight people for the purpose of meeting at regular intervals to exchange ideas on recent developments in basic and clinical research on the heart. This concept has been maintained as the society enlarged to its present 340 members. Funds are requested primarily to defray travel and housing expenses for speakers at the symposium to be held during the American Section meeting. The American Section has attempted to provide a forum for both basic and clinical scientists relative to problems in cardiology. The present symposium will consist of 9 sessions with invited speakers and poster sessions to highlight the various areas covered by the symposium. There will be free poster presentations on other topics at the meeting. The various session have been arranged to form building blocks but it is not necessary for a participant to attend each session. The theme of the symposium is myocardial ischemia and the sessions have been chosen to consider the major components contributing to or effected by the myocardial ischemia. Several areas are new to the ISHR-American Section. This has been done for completeness of the symposium in an effort to broaden the scope of the society. The symposium will consist of 30 minute invited presentations followed by a discussion period. Forty-four speakers have been invited to participate and the majority have indicated acceptance. At all times, informality and open discussion will be encouraged to achieve maximum exhange of information. The meeting has been designed around this concept and it is anticipated that future directions in this important problem area of research will be identified.